


The Berry Crew

by Xylobone



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Established Relationship, M/M, Swapfell Sans, Underswap Sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylobone/pseuds/Xylobone
Summary: Blue brings home a puppy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time showing literally anybody ever my writing. AaaaaAAAAHHH damn ollie and crushing for getting me way too addicted to Sanscest.
> 
> I have no idea if this is going to be a oneshot or not;;;;
> 
> If not... Rating may change.

"What the fuck is that thing?!"

Blue folded his arms, careful not to tangle himself in the rope he was holding in one hand, or the grocery bags hanging off the other.

"Language!" he scolded with a pout. Though it was obvious that it was more to avoid the conversation than out of genuine annoyance. "And you know perfectly well that this is a dog!"

"No shit," Razz said with a roll of his eyelights. "I more meant what are you doing with it? I thought you went out to get groceries!"

"I did!" Blue quickly assured, setting the bags he was still holding down on the ground with a thud to emphasise the point. He then took a deep breath and started to rant a mile a minute.

"... but then I was going through the parking lot and there was a guy with a box of little puppies and I don't know what would have happened to them if nobody wanted them and ideally I would have taken them all but then this one in particular looked up at me and I couldn't say no the guy was practically giving them away I mean-"

He cut himself off to bend over, pick up the small dog, and hold its face up to his boyfriend's.

"Look into these eyes and tell me we can't keep her!"

Razz huffed and rolled his eyes, casting an exasperated look towards Blue before complying and looking to the dog.

The thing was pretty small. Even still, her legs seemed impossibly small for her body size. She was mostly a light brown, with some white coloring on her chest and paws. Her ears were floppy little triangles, her tiny pointy tail was wagging, and she was staring back at Razz with cute brown eye-

Shit. Did he just think the word "cute?" Razz cursed himself mentally and chanced a glance back at Blue's face.

... This fucker. His eyelights had blown up into huge stars. This fucker was using puppy dog eyes of his own.

Razz sighed. He knew the battle was already lost. He looked back at the dog, who by now was squirming to escape Blue's awkward hold, and gave her head an awkward pat.

Blue squealed loudly and set the dog down, throwing his arms around Razz's neck and giving him an excited kiss.

"I KNEW you'd love her!" he laughed.

Razz coughed quietly and pointed to his neck. It took Blue a moment, but he realized that in his excitement, he had tangled Razz in the rope that still kept the pup tethered to himself.

"Oops," Blue laughed, beginning to carefully untangle themselves.

"Why rope? It seems unlike you not to immediately get the supplies you'd need for this thing. I would expect this dog to be fully dressed in battle armor and a matching leash by now," Razz asked once they were finally sorted out.

Blue tensed slightly at the question, once again avoiding Razz's eyes and opting to instead look down at the puppy who was now sitting at his feet, tail wagging happily.

"I didn't want to go get any permanent supplies until... I was sure you would let me keep her," Blue mumbled.

"Oh."

Razz grimaced. Was Blue so sure that he'd day no? Sure it was a big decision for Blue to have made in his own; spur-of-the-moment, no less. But had Razz given him a reason to believe he wouldn't let him have anything he really wanted?

He shook his head. This was a train of thought for another time. As for now...

"Well we're keeping it now, aren't we?" Razz said matter-of-factly, holding out his hand expectantly.

Blue's head shot back up with a huge grin. Razz smiled back, his cheeks dusting a light purple.

"Why don't we head back out and get supplies for this... thing?" Razz suggested.

Blue nodded enthusiastically. "Let me just put away groceries!" he said, taking the bags into the kitchen and glancing back at Razz over the breakfast bar before setting to work.

Razz knelt to the floor and gave the dog another awkward pat. She immediately flopped onto her back and showed her stomach. It took him a second to realize what it was asking for, but once it clicked, Razz snuck a glance over his shoulder to make sure Blue wasn't watching, and started rubbing the dog's belly.

The dog started wriggling around happily, tail wagging and tongue hanging out. Razz couldn't help but grin. Shit. This was adorable.

"What's its name, anyway?" Razz called over to Blue.

"Uhhh... I've just been calling her Puppy so far," Blue responded.

"How about Bone-Crusher?" Razz suggested, now holding the puppy's front paws in his hands.

"No!" Blue huffed, finishing up with the groceries. "What about Ginger?" he suggested instead.

Razz dropped one of the puppy's paws to instead do a gagging motion. "How disgustingly average. How 'bout... Dangeresque?"

Blue rolled his eyelights and shook his head before grabbing the leash back and motioning towards the door.

Razz reluctantly fully released the puppy and stood up, brushing off the dog fur that had somehow ended up on his black pants. That was going to be something he's have to get used to.

When he looked back up at Blue, he saw him cradling the puppy in his arms, smiling down at the little creature while enthusiastically scratching her head.

Razz smiled and shoved his hands in his pants pocket.

"What about... Berry?" he asked Blue.

Blue looked up at him and rose a browbone. "Why Berry? That lacks the drama of Bone-Crusher or Dangeresque."

Razz shrugged and glanced away, hoping to hide the blush that had come back with a vengeance.

"Well... Everyone calls you Blue, like a blueberry... and me Razz like a raspberry, though I still don't really understand why-" he cut himself off before he could get into that rant, and instead finished his thought, "so why not add one to the berry crew?"

He sounded unsure of himself, and was immediately regretting the idea.

"Nevermind, it's stupid. Let's get back to Bone-Cru-"

"Nope. It's Berry."

Razz finally looked back at Blue. His eyelights had blown into stars again, and Razz was sure that if Blue had a tail, it would be wagging as rapidly as the one on the puppy in his arms.

They were both blushing by now, staring into each other's eyes with affection while the dog, now dubbed Berry, started to try to squirm his way out of Blue's arms again.

Blue set her down, held the other end of the rope with one hand, and reached for Razz's hand with the other. Razz didn't even hesitate to grasp it in his own.

"By the way," Blue said as he tugged Razz and Berry out the front doors "That was gay as fuck."

Razz slapped Blue's arm with his free hand.

"Language!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh snap I can add notes at the end too?  
> Uhhh I guess here's my tumblr?  
> [I take prompts/requests!](http://sergeantspacecase.tumblr.com)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOPS I WROTE MORE.
> 
> I'm so pleased you guys like this? I wasn't expecting any reactions at all but omg???
> 
> idk if I'm going to keep alternating the POV. what do you guys think?
> 
> Also, rating already changed 'cuz I already have ideas for future chapters now aw shit
> 
> [Check out my Tumblr?](http://sergeantspacecase.tumblr.com)

They finally made it to the pet store, Blue holding the now sleeping puppy in his arms, with the rope twisted around his wrist just in case.

Immediately, Blue felt a bit overwhelmed, but tried to recover quickly enough to avoid the other noticing.

"WELL!" he belted confidently, "I suppose the first thing we need is a nametag!"

Razz nodded, but didn't move.

"... Where would those be?"

Blue's grin twitched. He had no idea. This place was huge... But still, this challenge was nothing to The Magnificent Sans!

"THAT WAY!" he said, pointing confidently in a random direction. After all, if they came full circle around the store, they would be bound to come across tags, and he would technically be correct. The best kind of correct.

Berry startled awake and yipped (adorably) in Blue's arms. Whoops. He hadn't meant to wake her. She did her usual wiggling to try to escape his arms, so Blue surrendered and let her walk on the floor, rope in hand.

"Um... Actually..." a voice called out from next to them. Blue turned and faced the source: a tall, red-orange monster with cross-shaped eyes and what looked like bull horns. They were dressed in a shirt a similar color to their face, though with the pet store's logo, and a name tag reading "Nacarat."

"You can make name tags up front at that big machine," they said, nodding their head towards the large, fairly-obvious-now-that-they-noticed-it, machine near the door they had just entered.

Blue blushed slightly, embarrassed, but nodded. "Thank you, kind employee!" He tightened his grip on Berry's rope and started to head towards the machine, Razz following and giving the employee a silent thumbs-up as they passed, (he was still bad at socializing with strangers or the general public, Blue noticed, but jeez was making great progress!)

"No problem," the worker called out after them. "Let me know if you need any more help!"

Blue stopped in mid-step, causing Razz to bump into him and curse under his breath. Blue spun back around on his heel and faced Nacarat once more.

"Actually..." he said, deflating a bit, "... we have no idea what we're doing."

Razz snickered at the admission and easily dodged the smack Blue tried to reprimand him with.

\---

A few hours and several hundred dollars later, The Berry Crew was walking back through the front door with goodies, necessities, and a very expensive trip to the vet all paid for.

Several of the purchases had been a compromise between the two skeletons, resulting in Berry's current attire: a black leather collar with sharp silver studs, a fluffy pink puppy sweater with a red strawberry prints, tiny and completely unnecessary black doggy shoes, and to tie it all together (except it didn't, because this all clashed horribly, but neither of them were about to admit that), a neon blue leash.

It looked terrible. But everyone was happy. Especially Berry, who despite being poked and prodded all day, was still in good spirits seemingly just excited to exist.

"I can't believe how much shit this thing needs," Razz complained as soon as they had set down their last bag of dog supplies in the middle of the living room. "I doubt the Canine Unit ever needed this much stuff to function."

Blue unclipped Berry's leash and hung it up on their key hook and huffed. "That's hardly a fair comparison. The Canine Unit are monsters! Berry is a puppy!"

Razz rolled his eyelights. "Tomayto tomahto. They both like shit food and trust anything that pets them."

"Oh, and I suppose we're just like human skeletons?" Blue retorted, wiggling his brow bone in a very-impossible-for-human-skeletons sort of way.

"Nope," Razz replied. "Though I'd love to see the reactions on a med student's face if their classroom skeleton magically summoned a cock."

Blue gasped and slapped Razz's arm. "How lewd!" he sputtered.

Razz threw up his arms in the air and toppled onto the couch. "Abuse! Abuse! Sick 'em, Berry! Get 'im!" he yelled, pointing at the other.

Berry was far too preoccupied licking her butt to take any part in this.

Razz sighed and sat up. "Add that to the list of things to train her," he mumbled.

Blue scoffed and started unloading the bags. "You are not teaching Berry how to attack anything."

"But what good is a dog if she isn't able to defend us?" Razz complained.

"Oh? You need defending?" Blue asked with a mischievous grin. "And here I thought 'Sans the Great and Terrible' could defend himself," he teased, saying the other's name in a terrible imitation of Razz's voice.

"Oh fuck off. I don't even sound like that!" Razz protested, throwing a pillow at Blue.

That caught Berry's attention. No sooner had the pillow hit the floor, (masterfully dodged by Blue), than the puppy had been on top of it, growling and tearing into the fabric with her tiny teeth.

Razz and Blue watched in relative silence, the only sounds being the playful growls of the puppy and the sound of fabric ripping.

"Dammit," Razz mumbled. He slid off the couch and began trying to tug the pillow away from Berry.

Blue didn't have the energy to reprimand him for the swear. Instead he focused his energy on continuing to unpack their recent purchases.

Once all the toys had been put away, puppy sweaters had been neatly folded, food tucked into cupboards, and puppy training pads laid out, Blue finally felt satisfied and peeked back into the living room from the kitchen to see Razz still fighting over the pillow with Berry.

Only... They weren't fighting, were they? Blue watched in silence, hidden mostly behind the breakfast bar, as Razz grinned and tugged at the tattered piece of fabric lodged in the dog's mouth.

When he listened hard enough, he could hear Razz quietly taunting Berry as he alternated between pulling on the tattered pillow and letting go to let her gnaw on it.

"Oh noooo, so vicious! She's gonna get it! Get that mean pillow! Oh nooo, she got it! Good girl!"

Blue giggled quietly, accidentally catching Razz's attention. It wasn't until he noticed Razz blushing that he realized his eyelights had switched to hearts. 

Razz fully dropped his hold on the pillow-corpse and started to get up, still blushing with embarrassment. Once he started to walk away, Berry dragged the pillow in her mouth behind him, whining and pawing at his ankles.

Blue could tell he was trying not to be affected, but it seemed that the stubbornness of his boyfriend was no match for the cuteness of this pup.

Razz refused to look back at Blue as he bent back down to continue his game of tug-o-war, which only caused Blue to giggle again, finally entering the room with them. He sat down next to Berry and started to help the puppy tug the pillow away from Razz.

Razz gasped and threw his hands up in the air again. "Two against one?!" he said incredulously. "And betrayed by my own lover!"

He fell to the ground dramatically and pounded the floor with his fist. "You bastards!"

"Mwehehe! The Magnificent Sans and Spectacular Berry make an unstoppable team!" Blue boasted, reaching to give Berry a head scratch.

Instead of leaning into the scratching as expected, Berry promptly walked away from Blue, instead dropping the pillow altogether and going back to Razz. When Razz halted his fist to look up at the pup, she immediately gave his face a big, slimy lick.

Razz froze... then burst into giggles, falling into his stomach. Blue threw his hands up in disbelief.

"Now it is _I_ who has been betrayed! How _could_ you, Berry?!" he cried out between giggles of his own.

Berry stood between them, tail wagging, clueless, but happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sat down to write cute shit and then this happened instead

“I can’t believe you were able to talk him into keeping a puppy,” Stretch said, scratching behind the ears of a very pleased Berry sitting between his brother and himself.

The three of them were on the couch at Stretch’s place. After moving out, Blue had promised to make time for one-on-one bro-time with each other, as did the other Sans’ and Paps’ as they each began to move away for one reason or another. This time around, Stretch had visited Blue at his place, while Razz was visiting his own brother.

“It wasn’t difficult,” Blue huffed. “Berry is too charming to resist, much like myself!”

Stretch chuckled, “Well you’ve got me there, br-”

“And he’s a sweet guy, Pappy,” Blue interrupted sadly. “I wish you would give him a chance.”

Stretch paused his puppy-petting, tensing and avoiding eye contact.

“I am giving him a chance,” Stretch grumbled. “I let you move in with him, didn’t I?”

Blue scoffed.

“Let me? I’m a goddamned adult, Papyrus. And I’m the one that talked him into getting a place for ourselves.”

Stretch winced at the swear. At least he had the sense to look a little ashamed. Berry, both sensing the tension and upset at his current lack of petting, plopped his face into Blue’s lap with a whine.

Blue relaxed a bit and started gently petting the pup.

“I just wish you’d maybe have a conversation sometime? Spend some time together?” Blue continued softly. “I’m not asking for you to suddenly be friends, but maybe at least get to know him enough to actually have a right to make a judgement?”

Stretch nodded, but didn’t react much otherwise. Blue smiled. At least Stretch was listening.

As he continued to pet the dog in near-silence (it’s amazing how loud a dog’s happy panting can get), Blue concentrated on trying to think of literally anything Stretch and Razz could possibly do together.

“Oh! I know!!!” he exclaimed suddenly, making both Berry and Stretch jump. “You two can go to the dog park together!”

Stretch snorted. “How do you even know if our dogs would get along?” he asked.

“You already agreed that Berry is too charming to resist,” Blue pointed out smugly.

“And just look at her,” he continued, gesturing towards the dog that was now itching behind her own ear. “She longs for the companionship of another dog! Lady would be a perfect bestie for Berry!”

Blue pouted at Stretch, who held his resolve for all of ten seconds.

“Okay fine.”

* * *

A few days had passed since that conversation, and now Blue was helping Razz get everything ready to take Berry out.

“I still don’t see why I have to do this,” Razz whined while clipping the bright blue leash to Berry’s dark studded collar.

“Humor me?” Blue said with a hint of a pout, though he knew even that was over-the-top at this point.

“Fiiiine,” Razz sighed, slinging a bag over his shoulder. “But if their bitch so much as looks at me wrong, I’m out of there.”

Blue frowned and folded his arms.

“Langua-”

“She’s literally a bitch!” Razz argued for the billionth time. “It means ‘female dog’ and that’s what Lady is!”

Razz had been throwing around the word freely since the day Berry came home, using the dictionary definition to his advantage.

But it wasn’t going to work anymore. Blue raised an eyebrow and grinned smugly.

"Nope," he said slowly, popping the P for emphasis. “That only applies if the word is used in the context of breeding. And _Lady_ is _spayed_.”

Blue and Razz stared at each other for a few moments, Blue looking more and more complacent while Razz's expression got closer and closer to an actual pout.

Berry, meanwhile, was excitedly jumping at Razz’s legs, seemingly anxious over not being outside yet, despite having her leash on.

"Fine," Razz huffed, "But I still reserve the right to come home whenever the hell I feel like it."

Blue grinned and gave Razz a kiss on the cheek.

"Fair enough."

Razz grumbled something unintelligible, adjusted the overstuffed bag of dog supplies over his shoulder, and opened the door, only for Berry to sprint outside at full speed and immediately fall over once the length of her leash ran taught. Razz snorted and shook his head, giving a final wave to Blue who then closed the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of short, and nothing really happened, but I felt like the stopping point was needed. Plus I felt like I had to publish _something_ or else I'd never do anything for this fic again.
> 
> Next chapter is already almost done though so there shouldn't be a long wait at all. Should be done within the next day or two! I hope!
> 
> also the "bitch is a female dog so i can totally call our dog a bitch when she's being a bitch" fight is one I legit had with my girlfriend once;;;
> 
> [Chat with me on Tumblr?](http://sergeantspacecase.tumblr.com)


End file.
